The present invention relates to a slidable variable resistor and more particularly to the construction of a slidable variable resistor, in which a man touching the resistor is prevented from any accidental electric shock.
Variable slidable resistors are used in many electrical home appliances, such as radio sets, television receivers, stereo sets and the like for the purpose of controlling the volume of sound, the brightness of images on screen and what not. An accidental falling of a piece of conductor into the case of the resistor through the opening may cause not only a serious shock to the man who touches it but also a serious damage to the set by short circuiting the resistor member or the conductor member in the slidable variable resistor.